Okay?
by danny1FANtom
Summary: Val has hated Phantom since the day they first met, and if any one asked 'why' she would give them a ten foot list of reasons. Valerie just wants him to go away! But what happens when Phantom just shrugs and says.."Okay"?
1. Chapter 1

**Okay?**

**Chapter 1!**

* * *

She stared at her computer screen with a frown, trying to think about the task at hand, but her mind is blank. She looked over what she had already done for the hundredth time, it said:

_**Persuasive text**_

_I think animals should be on zoos because.._

"Why is this so hard?" she asked her self, but the only reply is the sound of cars out side her bedroom as she stood from her seat. "Maybe I just need a break" she sighed and looked out her window. It wasn't the best view of Amity Park, there's anther apartment building just across the busy road blocking any butty from sight, but it was close to the school and her dad's job. Valerie frowned "_I wish I was in my old house_" she thought and remembered the wide spaces in the rooms, the lush furniture and the best cloths made. "_That was the life_" her frown depend " _And then_ he _came_" She turns around and through daggers at the picture from a news paper pined on her wall, a smiling ghost boy with white hair and green eyes flying over Amity, she pulled it down. "_Its all_ his _fault, its _his_ fault I'm in an apartment, its _his _fault dad works late, its _his_ fault I have two a part time jobs, its _his_ fault dad knows I'm a ghost hunter, its his fault I cant concentrate!" _she put her hands into fists, scrunching the paper as she did, letting the anger boil inside her.

"He _has_ to pay" she said to no one, in a dark voice and, as if on que, her watch started beeping telling her a ghost is near, she looked down at it flashing away with two dots, one is green who is Valerie, and the other is red who is the ghost, and they are very close together. She looked in shock as the red moved fast, straight towards her. Not missing a beat Valerie quickly pressed her thumb against the small screen letting it scan the print and beep saying its done, she then smiled "I'll come back to homework later, maybe after this fight I'll cosen trait better" she turned to her open window and ran strait for it and jumped out, she felt the cool metal run over her in mid air, she felt her shoes being covered by boots, and saw the dark glass cover her face. When the suit was done she taped her feet together and a matching red bord came out of her boots, realising her from gravity's pull as she looks at her wrist again, the ghost is almost here. She moved her foot lightly commanding the bord to go up on top of the roof, from there she can see all the streets near the building and see the ghost before reaches her.

Then she saw him, the ghost shed swan to rid the town of, Danny Phantom flying around, doing back flips, front flips, spins, you name it and all with a huge smile on his face with the wind blowing through his hair. Val just gritted her teeth with a scowl on her face, and with a swift movement on her bord she was soaring right after him

"Ruining peoples life must make you very happy!" She yelled firing a missile at the very surprised Phantom who expertly dodged away, the missile hitting the road, where people where already gating out there phones and recording the battle.

"You know Red, I'm done trying to covins you that it wasn't my dog!" He yelled back not making a move, so Valerie fired a net that court him off guard and hit him in the chest, the net pushed him onto a wall, electrocuting him. She hovered in front of him as he cried out in pian getting a good look, it was Phantom alright with his signature white hair and acid eyes, but under his eyes are dark patches like he hadn't slept for days, she let a gun pop out of her shoulder aiming a the creatures head "Prepare to be vaporized" She said with a smile, but that faded.

"Not today, huntress" Danny let his hands glow with green ecto energy before blowing up the net and flying away from her as quick as a race car, Val waisted know time tailing and shooting at him, not noticing the news van pulling over to get there share of the action.

"Red, its the same thing over and over" Phantom stated as he dodged the last fired bullet, floated high above the road and meters away from Val, who to stoped not to listen but to finish loading her guns, they both noticed the news cameras already taking the footage "You fire accusing me for all the bad things that have happened to you, I dodge as you fire, I end up flying away, you get more frustrated..."

"what are you getting at ghost?" Valerie asked frustrated as she finished loading, and was ready to shoot the thing in front of her to ashes.

"What I want to ask you is, what do you want from me!" he yelled "Its not like I can go back in time!" A deep and angry scowl merged on Valerie's face.

"What do I want from you! What do I want from you!" She yelled back letting the anger boil inside, "I want what I've always wanted form you! I want you to stop flying around town like you own the place! Stop destroying this town! Stop ruining peoples lives!" She took a deep breath " I JUST WHANT YOU TO GO AWAY!" She screamed commanding ever gun she had to pop out and point at her opponents head. But all Danny did was hold out his hand as if to say 'wait a minute', Valerie looked in confusion at his face. He looked like he was pondering something, like he was weighing up the pros and cons, until he come up with a conclusion with a shrug, and said something Val never thought would come out of his mouth.

"Okay" he said '_Okay_?' Valerie thought '_Okay to what_?' She was so mixed up in her rant and anger that she didn't even remember what she said. Seeing Red was confused, even though her expression was coved by glass, Phantom said it again.

"Okay, Red, Ill go." Val tilted her head, signalling she needed more info "Well I do need a vacation, and you look like you can handle saving the town, I mean you do say its easy" He stated, referring to past battles. "So, Ill do what you want, Ill go" She final got the message, but she couldn't believe it _'Is this some kind of joke_?' she asked her self ' _It has to be'_ even the news crew were shocked at his words ' _is he abandoning us?_' they thought _'to her_?' Finally, Val spoke.

"Is this some kind of joke?" She asked, Danny just yawned and showed a tired smiled.

"No, Val- I mean Huntress, I'm shoer you can handle the town, I would shake your hand to conform it, but I see there full" He gestured to her guns, still loaded and aiming at him.

"So, you will stay away from this town?" She asked " And never come back?"

"Well" he said " Never is a really long time, lets say until you need help" He looked strait parts the black glass and in her eyes, as if saying 'trust me'.

"Deal?" He asked, the cameras pointing from there hero to the hunter with an anger problem. Until it rested on Red who looked up to Phantom, and surprisingly retreated her guns.

"Deal" she said, but she kicked her self when the words escaped her mouth _'Did I just make a deal, with a ghost_!' She had to replay the seen in her head, and gasped _'I did_' She realised. She looked at Phantom, expecting some sort of evil grin on his face, like he could possibly gain something from this agreement, but when she saw his look, her look faded in to confusion. He looked calm and relived, like a big wait was just lifted from his shoulders.

The ghost floated over to the news crew and in front of the camera with a relaxed smile. "People of Amity Park, I'm going away for a while and when I'm gone the Red Huntress will be protecting you!" He said with a bit of a yawn "So, see ya!" and with that and a last wave goodbye, he flew into the sky and diapered, and only then did reality set in to Valerie's head.

"He's gone" She whispered to no one "He's gone" she said, then a huge smile spread across her face "HE'S GONE!" she yelled in delight, jumping on her bord, not caring that the cameras were still rolling. _'I don't believe it_!' she thought as she controlled her transport to her apartment window, _'He's finally gone!' _she retracted her bord before flipping into her room and letting her suit folded back '_I final rid the town of that monster_!' She thought as she flopped onto her bed _'finally'_ she closed her eyes _'finally, I can relax'_

If only she new how wrong she was.

* * *

R&R!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2!**

_"BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!'_

"err..." Valerie groaned at the sudden noise of the alarm clock and pulled the warm sheets closer to her.

_"BEEP! BEEP!"_

She rolled over, putting the pillow over her head as a failed attempt to block out the noise. But the alarm just kept on going.

_"BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!"_

"Okay, okay... I'm up..." she groaned in defeat as she lazily lifted her arm to switch it off, but she missed and was sent tumbling down with the sheets and pillows. With a hard thud she hit the floor. "OW!"

_"BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!"_

"OH!, just shut up!" She yelled in frustration as she picked her self up and finally slammed her fist on the machine. "_Okay,_" she thought. "_Not the best start to the day..._" She got up and dusted her self off, noticing she still had her cloths from yesterday on. She shrugged and walked out of the room to the kitchen and as always, expecting bacon and eggs with a smile. But when she got to the room, there was no smell of food being cooked or a sight of her dad, only a note on the island counter. Frowning, Val picked up the note, reading the following:

_Morning sweet heart,_

_Sorry I can't serve you your breakfast this morning, but I'm needed at work._

_-Dad _

She sighed. "_Well, not the first time he has to work instead of be with me,_" she thought casually, throwing the paper in the bin. "_Ever since Phantom took away his job I've been seeing him less and less, mostly because of me having to fight that ghost away._" She walked to the fridge and grabbed some milk. "_But that's all going to change, if Phantom keeps his word. I'll have way more time with dad, only have one part time job and maybe do better on my homework!" _She got cereal a bowl and a spoon and prepared a nice breakfast of fruit loops and began eating at the couch as she turned the TV on to the news. "Yep," she said to herself, "Life is looking up".

On the TV Tiffany Snow was smiling her cheery grin. "And now to the news everyone been talking about! The latest fight (or should I say agreement), between Phantom and the Red Huntress! Here's the clip.." Valerie smiled as the screen changed to the seen of herself and the ghost floating over the town. The footage showed the agreement to screen-Val jumping up and down on her board and flying away, then Tiffany's bright smile came back. "Well," She said, " that's not something you see everyday! Now I could rant on about my opinion, but I'm not going to. No, I want hear what you think of the matter! So what do you think of the Huntress being our hero? Do you thing she will make or break this town? Call in to share _your_ opinion!" a phone number flashed on the screen "Just call this number!"

Valerie stoped eating, mind completely taken off of food. She really wanted the town's voice in this, so she listened hard as the first caller spoke.

"This is _Anonymous_ speaking in," Tiffany continued. "What are you thoughts?"

"Well, I'm glad that ghost is gone!" said the first caller, and Valerie smiled as she continued. "He was just a pest anyway! Claiming he was there to help? HA! Who ever heard of a ghost fighting ghosts? I'm glad we finally have a human to protect us. I don't know much about her, but at least I know which side she's on." Val nodded her head, the speech lifting her confidence.

"Thank you, and now to Mr Bulbar! What is our opinion?" Tiffany asked the next caller, and he answered with a rusty voice.

"Well, I just got used to that little ghost flying around, saving people and then disappearing with out a trace." This sentence made Valerie think "_Where did he go after a fight? It is like he just disappeared, even from my tracker..._." she frowned as he continued. "Well I don't think he should go for good- look at what he has done for us! I'm sure everyone in this town has a story on how that one ghost kid has saved them. I know my daughter has a great one, and I have a doubt this girl can live up to my expectations."

"I'll show him..." She said angrily. "That ghost was never a hero anyway! He was a pest! I'm the one that has saved the town! I saved the town of that beast! And now we can all relax, especially me..." Having finished her food, she carried the bowel to the sink, dropping it in as she looked at the clock. Her eyes widened. "I'm going to be late for school!" She yelled and quickly turned off the TV before grabbing her bag and running out of her shabby apartment to get the bus.

* * *

Valerie walked up to her locker quickly. Turning the dial while she smiled, the relief that the ghost boy was gone still in her veins. She opened her locker and took out her maths book and turned around to see Danny, Sam and Tucker standing by their lockers, talking. Val started to walk to the group and saw that Sam was very frustrated and worried about something, and Danny trying to reason with her. As Val got closer Tucker looked at her with a smile.

"Hey Val!" He said as he waved, causing Danny and Sam to stop fighting and turn to her, Danny with a smile and Sam with a rather poisonous look.

"Hey guys, what's wrong?" She asked, worried.

"Oh, nothing..." Sam said, giving a frown at Danny who returned the gesture.

"Doesn't look like nothing," Val said, and Tuck, seeing this was awkward, changed the subject.

"Soooo, Val! Did you get to finish the research for the test today?" he asked. "It's a big one." Val nodded with a smile.

"Yes, I just finished it yesterday." There was a silence for a while, no one knowing what to talk about and Sam and Danny relaxed from their little fight, before Valerie decided to speak up. "Hey, did you see the news? The ghost boy is out of town!" She said, a little to excitedly, as Danny and Sam tensed again. "I think its great that the ghost boy is gone, what do you think?" _Hearing from the random people on the news is okay, but hearing the support of your friends is way better!_ Val thought. But a scowl returned to Sam's face, and she opened her mouth to say something, but the bell cut her off.

**BRINGGGGGG!**

Valerie frowned. _Damn...guess I'll ask another time_. She waved goodbye to her friends as they all parted for their classes, Tucker following Val as they had the same class and Sam with Danny both still looking aggravated and tense. _What is wrong with them?_ Val thought as she turned around the corner and walked to her class- maths.

* * *

She walked in to her class, as usual everyone was talking and messing around as they waited for the teacher. She waved to a couple of people she knew, and sat down at her seat in the back. Tucker came in after and took a seat in the front. Val put her book on the desk with a sigh. She really hated math. Her best subject is science she found that out by messing with the ghost fighting weapons.

"Ok, every body settle down!" Said Mr Overall to the class as he walked in the room and sat in his seat as the class shut up and looked at him, not taking his eyes off the book in his hands. He always had a book, never looking up at the class, but everyone soon found out that that doesn't mean he can't see you. He then opened a draw and took out a stack of papers, putting them on the desk. "Nathan, hand out these to everyone. It's the test sheets for today. I hope you all studied!" he said, his eyes still on the book.

Doing as he was told, Nathan got out of his seat and handed the sheets to everyone, smiling at Val as she grabbed it from his hands.

"Thank you Nathan," Mr Overall said, still not looking up. Everyone silently got to work as the boy retuned to his seat. It was really surprising how this class behaved so well, and with a sigh, Valerie got to work, looking at the first question.

* * *

"I just still can't believe you did that!" Sam hissed at Danny sitting in front of him, and Danny frowned.

"Well I did, ok?" He whispered back "Why are we arguing about this in the middle of English?"

"Because you need to change your mind!" Sam insisted.

"No Sam, you _what_ me to change my mind!" He said, annoyed. "Why do you think it's so bad again?" Sam growled and repeated it again.

"_Because_ she is a maniac!" She whisper/yelled. "How can you trust her with the whole town!"

"Listen, I think she can handle her self," He said, frustrated. "And even if I did want to change my mind, it's not like I can go up to Val as Phantom and go ' Hey Red! ya know that agreement we had a day ago that you were so happy about? Well now I don't want you to protect the town, so go away!' Yep, that's _not_ gonna get me blown up. And it was on the news! Phantom will come back when she or the town needs me. It's more of a lesson than just trust, anyway." Sam tilted her head.

"A lesson? You've been hanging around Clock Work to long..." Danny smiled and went back to work with Sam, both dropping the topic for now...

* * *

**A/N: So! heres chapter two! Sorry bout the spelling, I'm dyslexic.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chap 3!**

******Man, this was actaly kind of painful to wright, I have no idea where this is going...**

* * *

_'1049' _

Valerie wrote down the answer to the 12th question with a smile _I'm so glad I had time to study_ she thought _and with Phantom out of the picture, I'll have way more time._ But as Val was moving on to the next question, her watch started to vibrate, telling her that a ghost was near and she frowned _That's wired, there's never a ghost around on school hours but Phantom_. But even so, there was the watch on her wrist humming away. She sighed, and put up her hand _maybe it's just a small ghost _she thought _And then I can quickly beat it up and come back in time to finish the test_.

"Yes, miss Grey?" Mr Overall asked, still reading his book.

"May I be excused?" Valerie asked as she lowered her hand.

"Yes you may, but be back soon, this test is for 30% of your grade" The teacher explained and Val nodded, getting out of her seat.

"Yes sir" And she ran out of the class and straight to the bath room.

"AHHHHH!" The class screamed as the big mechanical ghost with a green flaming Mohawk smashed another table, revealing black haired, blue eyed boy tying to hide underneath. The ghost smiled and picked him up by the collar.

"I don't understand why you don't fight whelp!" Skulker said "But then again, as long as I have your pelt at the foot of my bed, I don't care" But Danny just frowned.

"Um, Number one: EW! and two: I don't fight ghosts any more" Danny smirked at the confusion on the ghost's face.

**BAM!**

Suddenly the Red Huntress burst through the door on her sled with a very big gun aiming for Skulkers head.

"But she dose" Danny stated, pointing at Val.

"Let him go ghost scum!" Valerie yelled before firing the ecto gun, making Skulker let go of Danny with a yelp and send him flying through the wall to the hallway. "Come back here!" Valerie ordered as she shot the wall to make a hole for her to go through "I'm not finished with you yet!" and she flu through the gap and out to the hallway. When Val was gone Sam ran back into the now destroyed and now empty class room, and helped Danny of the floor.

"Danny, are you ok?" Sam asked with concern as Danny brushed him self off.

"Yeah Sam, I'm fine" He said with a smile to prove it, but Sam punched him hard in the shoulder and glared him down.

"OW!" Danny yelled rubbing his arm "What the heck was that for!"

"For almost getting your self killed Danny!" Sam shrieked "I don't care if you made a promise! You have to fight the ghosts, look around" Sam gestured the room now with crumbled wood coating the floor that once were the tables, and the massive hole in the wall "Valerie doe's more damage than you do!"

"Sam, she will learn! That's why I described it as a lesson!" Danny yelled back.

"She. is. a. bad. hunter!" Sam said like she was talking to a three year old.

"Do you remember the first time I fought ghosts Sam? I stunk! I even fainted after fighting the Lunch Lady!"

"So! We helped you an-" Danny cut her off.

"Yes Sam, you guys helped and you have been the best fighters a guy could ask for, but Val doesn't have a back up team! She can choose to have one if she wants to tell some one, but right now she doesn't have any help, that's why she is so bad right now!"

"So, you can help her now as phantom!" Sam pleaded "Just cut the deal!"

"You know I can't do that Sam, not until she asks for it" And he walked out of the room.

_Meanwhile_, _in the cafeteria..._

"Ahh!" Val yelled as an ecto ray shot her in the shoulder, burning through her suit and on to her skin. But she shook it off quickly and shot a net at Skulker, who dodged it easily with a grin.

"So, now your the one ridding the town of ghosts, hmm?" Skulker asked bringing a gun out of his wrist "What happened to the ghost boy?" Skulker shot the gun at Red's bored but she narrowly dodged it.

"We made a deal" Val said at the ghost before firing another weapon, but this time it hit his in the chest and pushed him in to the wall.

"Oh really?" Skulker asked as he got up a gain "What was that deal?"

"That he goes away and stays away!" Valerie said, dodging another bullet.

"And what could the whelp possibly gain from that?" Skulker asked with a grin " You do know a deal goes both ways, right?" He fired another shot, this time hitting her bored. Val screamed as her sled span out of control and she fell off, smashing her into the tables.

"Okay, that's it! Your going down!" Red yelled, and she brought her hand down to her belt to grab her red thermos, but it wasn't there "What?" She began looking every where for the container, but then she remembered _Dam! I left it in my locker!_

"Ha! Miss placed something?" Skulker laughed, and activated a big gun out of his wrist "I really don't know why the whelp trusted you to protect the town, right now you can't even protect your self!" But then something taped Val on her foot, and she looked down to see her red thermos bounce off her boot _Oh, there it is_ She picked it up and uncapped it

"Ok, now your going down!" And quickly sucked the ghost in as he screamed "Well, that wasn't a bad fight" But then something hit her "Oh no! The test!" And she quickly ran out of the cafeteria after grabbing her bord.

"I saw that you know" Sam said, startling Danny as he turned to face her, he was hiding behind a bin in the corner of the cafeteria.

"Ummm, saw what?" Danny asked, and Sam shook her head.

"You know, rolling the thermos next to Valerie's foot" Sam said, siting next to him as Danny rubbed the back of his neck.

"Oh, yeah that, well I saw her thermos in her open locker and-" Sam held up her hand.

"It's ok Danny, I'm not going to chop your head off" Sam said, and Danny smiled "I may not fully understand what is going through your head, but I should know by now that no one is going to stop you when you make up your mind"

"So, your going to give Val a chance?" Danny asked and Sam shook her head.

"No, like you I stick with my opinion" She got up, and Danny followed "And only time will tell who gets the honour of saying 'I told you so'"

* * *

**If any one has any ideas of where this could go, pleaz tell in your reviw.**


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAP 4 (Finaly :P)**

* * *

Valerie collapsed on her bed with a sigh. Today was not the good day she was hoping for. She had to fight off two ghosts at school! It's like Phantom tolled them to come- Why ells would they come for the school? And that battle with 'Skulker' _I think that's his name _Made her miss the test, now she will probably get a D in maths!

_'Rumble'_

Valerie frowned and looked at her watch, and growled in frustration- there was _another_ ghost to fight. _Well, at least it's out side of school_ Val thought _Then maybe I can show the public how good I am, and that they were so wrong to think they actually _needed_ Phantom._ With a smile on her face due to the newly found goal, she jumped up from her bed and summoned her suit, before speeding out her window and off the ghost.

_Mean while... _

Danny flopped on his bed with a sigh and a smile on his face. A whole day with out having to get his butt kicked by a ghost, without missing classes (Except for the one Skulker destroyed) without lying, and ultimately, a day to relax. He even got back home _before_ curfew. Danny smiled as he remembered the looks on his parents faces as he strolled through the front door. He should have had a camera!

He lazily sat up from his bed and got out the homework due tomorrow. He put it on his desk and sat down with a pencil in hand. _Finally_ He thought _No detentions for not passing up homework! _Suddenly, a chill ran up his spine and he gasped as it reached his throat, and frowned as blue mist flowed out of his mouth. He instinctively got up in a battle stance and let a white ring appear around his waist witch then split into two, they scanned up and down his body turning him in to Danny Phantom. He flew over to his window, about to fly out, but caught him self just in time.

"What the heck am I doing?!" Danny said to him self, landing back on his bedroom floor. "Well, I guess this is going to take some getting used to" He changed back and looked out his window, just in time to see Valerie speed past his house, flying backward so she could shoot Klemperer, who was chasing her instead.

"Why wont you be my friend?!" Klemper cried as he through another snow ball, Val dodging it easily. Danny looked down to see quite a big crowd forming, hoping to see how their new 'hero' is doing. Danny bite his lip. He remembered how nerve racking a crowned can be, they not just get in the way, they make you very nerves. Because, ultimately, the people decide if your good enough, and worrying about what people think makes you loos concentration.

"Why doesn't she just trick him!?" Danny asked no one. Every time he was in a fight with Klemper he just tolled him that Young Blood wanted to be his friend! That solved ever thing! He got rid of the ghost and got revenge on Yong Blood! Danny winced as Val some how got throne in to a building. She needed help, but Fenton couldn't help her, and Phantom was on vacation. Then he got an idea.

"That all you got!" Val shouted as she got out of the hole in the wall she made with her face. This ghost was really starting to piss her off! If he really wanted to have a friend then why didn't he just join Face Book or some thing? She sent more missiles toward the ghost and smiled as one hit him in the face, sending him back some feet. She launched back in the air, tacking a glace at the crowed _I hope they think I'm good. _Really, it didn't make a difference wither they liked her or not- She would still fight. But it makes you feel good to know that some one is supporting you, unlike her dad. What did he think of this? Does he like Phantom? He shouldn't, Phantom ruined his life too. Val made a note to ask him later.

"Be my friend!" Klemper cried as he recovered from the blow. Val was just going to shoot another one of her many weapons, but stoped as she saw a paper plane fly in the air and lightly hit the ghost on the head. Klemper grabbed and opened it, Val noted that the paper had writing on it as Klemper began to read, and by the end of the note his eyes were wide.

"I found a friend!" Klemper suddenly shouted with glee, throwing his arms in the air with delight along with the note. Val tilted her head (Along with some of the crowed) as the ghost started to do a wired happy dance, and just like that, he disappeared. Valerie didn't know what just happened, she stayed there staring. But smiled as most of the crowed started cheering.

"A-And don't you come back!" Val yelled at were the ghost was, getting her confidence back. She turned around to face the crowed, and bowed. A small group started chanting.

"RED! RED! RED!" It was amazing! Her mood lifted dramatically and she showed it by a big smile on her face. Her smile was almost as big as Danny's, who was also clapping in his room. He new he was the one who got rid of the ghost, but he was happy that his friend was enjoying her self. The smile stayed on both the teens as Val left the seen, and Danny went back to his own work.

Mr Grey picked up his paper and took another bite of his sandwich with a frown. He walked over to his daughters room before knocking on the door and opening it.

"Valerie" He said, looking at the girl who was typing on her computer. Val looked up with a smile on her face.

"Yeah dad?" She asked happily as she turned her chair to face her dad "What's up?" Mr Grey walked over to her and placed the paper on the desk so she could see.

"Is this true?" The man asked. pointing to the front page witch had a picture of Red Huntress and Phantom talking, and next to it had big letters saying- _Red Huntress the new hero?_ Val smiled.

"Yep! Isn't it great! I got rid of the ghost boy!" Val exclaimed, getting up "I can't believe you didn't hear about it before! It's all over the news, come on, I'll show you" Valerie than grabbed her dads hand and dragged him to the TV.

"Ah, Valerie.." Her dad started to say, but Valerie turned to TV on to cut him off.

"Shhh, dad" Val hushed, and turned up the volume, obviously exited to show her dad.

"Valerie..."

"And just an hour ago, the Red Huntress showed everyone that she can be up for the job of protecting this town. Here's the tape..." Tiffany Snow then faded to be replaced with the footage of the last fight with Klemper.

"See! Oh dad, it was amazing! Everyone was cheering all for me!" Val said as the tape went on, she didn't see her dad wince when he saw her get blown into a building on the TV.

"Valerie.."

"And I beat the ghost! I mean, I always beat the ghost, but this time, it was so the people know I'm there to help! And-"

"Valerie!" Mr grey cut her off with a stern face, snatching the remote and turning the TV off. Valerie stoped talking. "I tolled you- no more hunting! Didn't we have a conversation about that?"

"Yeah, but-"

"No buts Valerie! I tolled you, and now I find out your supposably the new savour of the town!" Valerie frowned.

"I'm not the new hero! I'm the only hero there ever was!" She stated "Phantom was never a hero! You should know that too, he ruined our life!"

"Valerie, I'm over that-"

"How can you be over that! He is the reason your not around!" Valerie started to tear up "He is the reason I don't see you as often"

"Valerie" The man put his hand on her shoulder "I'm here every night, it's you that's not here as often, you're out trying to get revenge on a ghost kid on some illusion that if you destroy him, you're life will be better"

"B-But I _did_ get rid of him! And my life _is_ better! Everybody's life is better with that ghost out of the way!"

"Valerie" Her dad said sternly "I want you to break this deal with Phantom"

"WHAT!?" Valerie yelled "I thought you would be happy that he's gone!"

"I never cared where he was in the first place! I got over him!" He took a deep breath " and it's time you did to" Valerie frowned, her eyes watery as she glared at her dad. But Mr Greys stood his ground, and kept his stern face.

"Ugh!" Valerie stormed out of the room and to the front door "Why can't you just be happy for me!" and slammed it before walking to the elevator.

Jazz frowned as her knocked on her brothers door and walked in.

"Danny" She addressed as she walked up to her little brother, who was working on his home work at his desk with a smile.

"Yeah Jazz, what's up?" Danny asked, not looking up from his work. Jazz grabbed the remote from Danny's untidy bed and switched the TV to the news channel, which was still showing the fight. Jazz pointed to the screen.

"What is that?" She asked. Danny looked up from his work.

"Well, I'm not a guineas" Danny said "But I do believe it's Val fighting Klemper next to our house" Jazz frowned.

"I know that" She sighed "But why is _she_ fighting the ghost and not Phantom?" Danny looked confused.

"Didn't you hear? Phantom and Red made a deal- Phantom stays away until needed, and Red cleans up the ghosts" Danny said as if it were normal.

"WHAT?!" Jazz shrieked "Why did you do that?!" Danny frowned.

"Why is it such a big deal?" He asked.

"Because Phantom is supposed to be out there" Jazz stated "Don't you realize that Phantom has become an icon? of hope?" Danny shook his head.

"Listen, I know you think this is a bad idea" He said, getting up from his seat "But you have to remember that I _am_ Phantom, he isn't a separate person that has all day to do what he has to save the town! It's all me, and it isn't easy to balance it out with a normal life of high school. Phantom isn't gone, he is just on va-ca" He shrugged. Jazz crossed her arms.

"So, you decided to give that life to Val instead" Jazz stated, Danny looked down, he hadn't thought of that.

"B-But you saw the smile on her face! She loves hunting!"

"Yeah, now" Jazz said "But that was Klemper, what if she fights Skulker next, or Fright Knight! Then what will she do?"

"If she is in real trouble she will call for Phantom!"

"You know she wont do that! She is too stubborn!" Jazz sighed "You know I don't get in to most of your ideas little brother, but you _need_ to cut the deal with Valerie"

"WHAT!?" Danny shrieked "No! This has been the best day I've had since the accident, and you just want me to though it away!? Like I said to Sam, I know what I'm doing." Jazz kept her frown " And it's not like I can go up to Val as Phantom, she'll shoot me to ash!" Jazz kept her stern look "Ugh!" Danny stormed passed his sister and out of his room, but stopped and turned for one last look at Jazz "This is my life, and I can do what I want!" And he was out of the house.

"I can't believe him!" Val said to her self as she walked down the street, not caring were she was going, just letting the sunset breeze cool her face "' Oh, I'm over it Val, you should be to'" She mimicked her fathers voice "Yeah, I'll be over it when everyone just stops talking about him" She continued to kick a can up the side walk with a frown.

"I can't believe her!" Danny said to him self as he walked down the side walk "Cut the deal with Val?! Yeah right! This deal has been good to both of us" He kicked an apple down the street "It's not like I totally a banded her, or Amity, I've helped her in secret. I'm just taking a breather" Danny took a beep breath "It's what every one disserves"

"How could he be over getting his life destroyed!?" Val asked her self "We could still be in our big house and just relaxing" She saw the park up ahead "And I'm hunting ghosts for the good of everyone! What does he think I'm doing this for?"

"What, has she forgotten that I live two lives?!" Danny asked him self "Sure I could have not made the deal and just stayed with getting hunted by mum, dad, Val, Skulker, and the GIW" Danny saw the park up ahead "Sure I could have stuck with fighting ghosts and getting detention for doing so" Danny sighed.

"She/He just doesn't understand" Danny frowned, that wasn't just his voice, and looked up from his apple to locked eyes with Val, who looked as pissed and sad as him.

"Oh, hi" Danny said with a strained smile "What are you doing out so late?" Val rolled her eyes.

"It's not that late" She said "And I kinda had a fight with my dad" Val looked down as she said this, but quickly shook it off "Umm, what about you?" Danny shrugged.

"Umm, just had a fight with Jazz" He said, and sat down on a park bench "She just doesn't get me some times..." Val nodded, sitting next to him with a sigh.

"Yep, know how ya feel" Val sighed and took the time to look at the falling sunset that made the sky look like a canvas with randomly placed colours of orange and purple. Danny did too, remembering how he used to fly at about this time, but he obviously couldn't do that anymore. _I wonder what Danny thinks about Red_ Val thought _What if he doesn't like her? What if he thought she was bad?_ Well, she wasn't going to get answers just thinking about the possibilities.

"Ummm, Danny?" She asked, and he looked to her.

"Yeah Val?"

"What do you think about the Red Huntress?" She asked, not looking at him, so she didn't see Danny a bit taken back by the question.

"Umm, well, she's a good hunter" He said, Val smiled "Strong, good, and seems to al ways be ready for a fight" By now Val was blushing "But" Val looked up "I think she fights for a dangerous course" Val looked confused.

"And what's that?"

"Well, I think she fights for, not only to protect, but for revenge" Danny said, now not looking at Val "If she want's to be a hero, she needs to pick one to fight for, but it is hard to choose between pay back"

"Well, what would you suggest she dose about that?" Val asked, and Danny looked at her, with almost pleading eyes.

"Let go" He said, Valerie didn't know what to say about that. _Let go? you can't just 'let go' of something so strong that you seek revenge over_. Danny then looked at his watch "Well, sorry, but it's time for me to get home" He got up from the bench "Nice talking to you though Val, see ya tomorrow!" He then ran down the street toward his house.

Valerie sighed, getting up from the bench as well, but walking to her house. If Danny new why Red was seeking revenge, then maybe he would change his mind, well, he never said he didn't like her, but he never said he did ether. _Maybe I should tell him. _

Danny groaned in his sleep as he felt a tap on his shoulder, but just shrugged it off.

"Hey" Said a whisper, and another tap followed. Danny shrugged it off again.

"Hey" Said the voice again, but a bit louder and a push. Danny didn't wake, he was too comfortable.

"Hey! Dipstick!" She yelled, and that got Danny's attention. He slowly rolled over and squinted to see the form of none other than Ember, who had a scowl on her face and was holding her guitar, the thing she had been pocking Danny with. Danny groaned again.

"What do you want Ember?" Danny asked, and put his arm over his eyes, the light from Embers hair being to much. Ember growled.

"You know what I want" She stated, crossing her arms, and Danny frowned.

"Well, obviously not..." He gowned. _Geez, even with me out of ghost hunting, they manage to wake me up anyway _Danny thought to him self.

"I want to know where my boy friend is, Dipstick!" Ember said, and Danny just rolled over, facing his back to the ghost and getting comfortable again. He was way to tiered for this.

"I don't know *Yawn* where ghost zones greatest hunter is..." He mumbled "How...should...I?" Ember got cross, not believing a word, and pushed him off the bed with a yelp "Hey!" Danny snapped, dragging himself off the floor "What the heck was that for?"

"For not telling me where Skulker is!" Ember said in frustration "He's been gone for almost 24 hours now, and he is always ether with me, working for Vlad, or hunting you!" Danny steadied him self on the bed side table "And he isn't working for Vlad!"

"Well, he's not hunting me! You think I would be asleep is I were being shot at?!" Danny yelled. Ember, surprisingly, relaxed, her face turned in to worry as she sat on Danny's bed and put her head in her hands.

"Sorry" Ember suddenly said, taking Danny back a bit "I-I'm just worried" Danny sighed, and sat next to her, now awake.

"Hey, I'm sure he'll be back" Danny said "Umm, did he drop any hints as to where he was going when you last saw him?"

"Ummm, I think he was going on about how he would attack you in school or something like that.." Ember stated.

"Well, sounds like him" Danny stopped "Wait...He _did_ attack me at school, first class" Danny said, getting up "But Red took him down.." Ember looked confused at that.

"Red? Red Huntress?" Danny nodded "Why did she take him down? What, did you need back up" Danny shook his head with a sigh.

"I'm getting tiered of repeating this but, Red and Phantom made a deal- Phantom goes away, and Red can save the day" Danny said, and for once, somebody just nodded, not really caring ether way. Danny smiled at not feeling like he was pined down to by someone for disagreeing to his dissentions. But then again, this was Ember, one of his enemies. Then he wondered why he was helping her..." Anyway, as I was saying" Danny continued "Skulker did attack this morning, Red took him down and that's the last time I saw him" Ember frowned.

"Wait, when you say 'took him down' what do you mean?"

"I mean, putt him in a thermos..." Danny trailed off, and then grabbed his hair as realization hit him like a train "Oh my gosh! Red doesn't know that she has to release the ghosts in to the ghost zone! Skulkers still in the thermos!" Ember was now really angry, and showed it when she stood up and picked Danny up by the collar.

"Your telling me, that my boy friend has been trapped in one of your stupid thermoses for a hole day!" She screeched, her hair getting bigger. Danny could only nod nervously. Ember growled, her frown deepening, and Danny yelped as she through him in to the wall and fell on to his bed. Ember grabbed her guitar and lifted her arm, ready to play a deadly note, but stopped as a gun touched the side of her face.

"Lay off the little brother" Jazz said surprisingly calm. The two hadn't noticed her sneak in to Danny's room "You ok Danny?" She asked, not moving the weapon as Danny got off of the bed.

"Yeah" He sighed "I kinda deserved that" Jazz looked confused, silently telling him to explain "Well, when I made the deal, I kinda forgot that Val didn't know that she needs to reales the ghosts back in to the ghost zone"

"So, what's she doing here?" Jazz asked, nodding toward Ember.

"She's looking for Skulker, who got sucked up in the thermos this morning" Danny said, Jazz eyed her.

"What?" Ember asked.

"Don't try and hurt my brother again, ok?" Ember sighed and nodded, putting her guitar behind her back as Jazz lowered her gun.

"So, what are we going to do?" Jazz asked, and Danny put on a thinking face.

"Well, I can't go get it" Danny said "As Phantom or Fenton, going over to Val's place to steal the thermos is very risky"

"Well, can't you just tell Val that she has to empty the thermos?" Jazz asked, and Danny looked at her like she grew a third eye.

"Jazz, Fenton is the only one that can talk to her, and as far as she knows, Phantom is the only one who knows she hunt ghosts" Danny stated "I can't just go up to her and say ' hey Val you need to empty the thermos' she would ask how I knew!" Jazz held up her hands.

"Ok ok, it was just a suggestion" She defended, and looked at Ember, who was now sitting in Danny's chair neat to his desk "You can jump in any time you know"

"Hey, I'm not the one that didn't tell this girl some vital info, and I don't know her" Ember said "This is up to you" Danny sighed pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Well, it's late, and I can't think of a plane right now" He sighed "So we can think of this tomorrow" Jazz nodded with a yawn, getting up and hugging her brother goodnight, and glaring at Ember before she left back to her room. Danny got back into his bed as well, but Ember didn't move. Danny looked at her. "Ummm, you can go now" He said.

"Oh on" Ember said "I am not leaving this room until I get my boyfriend back" She stated, and got more confinable in her seat, smiling at the look and Danny's face.

"What?! No! You have to get out!" He screeched. Ember just smirked.

"Well lets see, your the one who got Skulker in this mess, so this is just motivation, and with that deal you have made you cant do anything about it" She said happily. Danny shook his head.

"No, seriously, get out" He pointed the door "Now" He said firmly, but Ember just shook her head and looked out hie window, acting as if he wasn't there. Danny sighed, getting out of his bed before collecting hie quilt and pillows and opened the door.

"Were are you going Dipstick?" Ember questioned.

"Well, I'm not sleeping in here with you, I'm going to the couch" He moaned, closing the door behind him.

Danny put his pillows on the couch with a sigh, he was sure that this deal was a good idea at first, getting a break from ghosts and not getting detentions, but Valerie seemed to be having more fun than him at the moment. He laid under the quilt and turned to get comfy. How was he going to get that thermos away from Val? And if he does figure out a way, will he be able to keep ding it? Well, he would have to, unless Val some how gets in to trouble and calls out his name. Danny sighed.

"Maybe I wont get to say 'I tolled you so"

* * *

**Yay! Chap 4 done! Sorry it took so long, but I think this is the longest chap I've ever wrote O.O**

**Any way...hope you liked it! R&R!**


	5. Chapter 5

**He eh, been a while, huh? ^.^'**

**CHAP 5**

Maddy hummed to her self as she walked down the hallway with a smile across her already awake face, dressed in her signature blue jump suit. She stopped when she reached her daughters bedroom door, and proceeded to lightly knock it.

"You up, Jazz?" She asked, and as expected, a wide awake voice answered.

"Yep!" Came her daughters chirp "I'll be down in a minuet!" Maddy smiled and continued down the hall and stopped at her sons door. She lightly knocked it.

"Danny? You up?" The mother asked, and frowned when there was no response; there was usually at least a grown or something. She knocked again. "Danny, you have to leave for school soon" And again, no answer. Maddy sighed and opened the door "Danny yo-" She stoped her self mid sentence to take in the what she saw in her sons room. Everything was fine besides the desk chair being on the other side of the room, oh, and the ghost lying in Danny's bed, her eyes closed.

Maddie's eyes widened, but quickly became a stern, angry, face.

"GHHOOSSTT!" She cried, loud so her husband could hear as she ran down the hall to a pantry-like room full of ghost hunting weapons.

Ember heard the mother too of cores, and jumped out of Danny's bed with a start. Looking around for the source of the noise, confused with the unfamiliar surroundings. Ember froze when she came face to face with a gun barrel at her forehead.

"Freeze you pile of ecto plasm!" Maddie yelled, her hazmat hood and goggles on "Or I'll blow that flaming head of yours off your shoulders!" Ember raised her hands, but then proceeded to fazed though the ground as fast as she could, not wanting a fight. Maddie growled, running out of the room and down the hall, where she bumped in to Jack. Her husband was right now jumping around on one foot, trying to get his suit on properly.

"Don't worry Mads!" Jack cried "I-I Got i-" He was cut short by the sudden floor to the face.

Down stairs, Ember was in the living room. There she found Danny, lying on the couch with his hands behind his head and a sly smirk as he looked at Ember.

"Did you just forget my parents are ghost hunters last night?" Danny asked. Ember shot him a glare.

"Don't think this is over, Dipstick." The ghost spat "I'll keep bugging you until you get my boy friend back!" Danny sat up.

"I already said I was going to get the thermos off of Red, he might try and kill me everyday, but keeping someone in the thermos is just cruel." Danny said. Ember frowned.

"But you do that to him all the time." She said.

"Well, yeah, he tries to kill me everyday!" Danny said, now confusing the ghost. Danny stood up. "But you could help too you know! He is _your_ boyfriend!"

"But this is _your_ problem!" Ember argued.

"You made it my problem!" Danny said, pointing at her. Embers hair got bigger.

"Are you crazy?! _You_ madeit _my_ problem! Thanks to your little deal with a huntress, Skulkers gone! This is your problem! And until you fix it, I will be your motivation!" By now her hair was about the size of herself, but Danny wasn't threatened. He held a stern look and his eyes flashed green as he pointed to the basement door.

"Get. Out. Now." He growled. Ember shrunk down abit, but kept her anger showing.

"I was going to anyway." She said, fazing out of sight. Danny sighed, and sat on the couch. But the sound of his parents falling through the door got him back up.

"Mum, dad, are you ok?" Danny asked, not sure how long they have been behind the door.

"Y-yeah hun, were fine!" Came Maddie's happy voice.

"H-how long were you there for..?" He asked awkwardly, as his folks got up from the floor. This question got a strong pat on the back that almost knocked Danny over from his father as he answered.

"HAHA! Just in time to hear you tell that ghost to get lost!" Jack yelled, a great big smile on his face. "That's my boy! I had no idea you had an interest in our work!" Danny faked a smile. Maddie gave him a hug.

"Are you ok sweety?" She fussed "That looked like a strong ghost." Danny shook his head, brushing her off.

"I-I'm fine mum." Although he looked calm, his head was working over time trying to file excuses to any questions that might come his way. Or any questions he could ask to get an idea of how much they really heard with out being to obvious. But as Maddie looked like she was about to ask him something, Jazz came to the rescue.

"Come on Danny! Your going to be late!" Jazz yelled, throwing him his bag.

"R-Right!" Danny stuttered, running out the house with his sister.

* * *

"So, now I need to get the thermos away from Val, Ember will keep bugging me unless I do, mum and dad now think I have an interest in ghost hunting, Jazz is trying to get my to cut the deal, and I think Rad is getting more popular in two days that I got in two months." Danny listed, his head on the out side lunch table he was sitting at with Tucker and Sam.

"Considering the first three months of being Phantom you were public enemy number 1, I'd say yes. Yes she is" Tucker said, eating a corndog. Danny lifted his head just enough to glare at his friend.

"Thanks for that Tuck." Sam said, elbowing him before taking his corndog away as he groaned. She used the food as a mic as she spoke "Aaand on the lighter side, Danny hasn't had any injuries besides a stubbed toe, he is getting all his home work done, therefore getting better grades, he is spending more time with friends and family, and we are going to the movies to day. Danny, great is it being you?" She finished, putting the corndog in Danny's face. Danny smiled abit.

"It's ok. Thanks Sam." Danny said. Sam smiled as well, and chucked the piece of meat back to tucker.

"So, now that we have established the pros and cons of Danny's life." Tucker started, already having a mouth full of corndog in his mouth "Lets solve on problem at a time. First, what are we going to do about Valerie's thermos?" Danny rested his head on his hand.

"I've been trying to think of a solution all night, and I've got nothing that isn't risky." Danny stated with a sigh. Sam shrugged.

"I got nothing either." She said. Tucker smiled.

"I'm thinking we go all stealth monkey in her apartment!" Tucker said, trying to impersonate ninja moves from movies. Danny shook his head with a smile.

"Well, we will have to be sneaky."

* * *

**I have no idea how there going to get the thermos off of Val my self. Nor do I know where the story is going. I have an idea what I want the ending to go like, just not how to get there. I guess that's my exusse for not updating. ^.^'**

**If you have any ideas what they could do to get that thermos off of Red, pleas share it! :)**


End file.
